


The Fire Within Us

by SupraFighter22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a girl, M/M, Mt. Ebott, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Pacifist Frisk, Queen Toriel, Suicide, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk, adult papyrus, adult sans, bloody death, chara is a jerk most of the times, king asgore dreemurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupraFighter22/pseuds/SupraFighter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the surface was great. Frisk has a job, a house, her sister Chara, and many other things. One day at work though, Frisk heard of a mountain that if you climb it you never come back. Ever since that day she visited it something in her kept urging her to come back to Mt. Ebott. One day though Chara and her were on a walk were Frisk had planned something only soon realizing they ended up at the mountain. So, they ran to the top and what laid instock down there for the two of them changed their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Guuuuys!!! Just wanted to say this is my first fanfic...story....whatever these are called..eh..lol...but hopefully u will enjoy it!!! !!!Buh Bye!!!

Beep-beep-beep-beep-be-

I awoken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. With my head still buried in my pillows I slowly moved my hand to the sloppy set desk next to me searching everywhere for that god dang clock. When I finally found it I slammed a fist down on it to shut it up. I laid in bed for a couple more minutes before raising my head up. The sun shining through the windows in front of me blinding me from seeing the rest of sight outside. I turned over on to my back and placed my hands on my face grumbling to myself. I didn't want to get up. I mean do I have too? As I closed my eyes to go back to sleep I heard a pounding on my door. 

"Get up Frisk, you're going to be late to work!" Chara shouted from the other side of the door. 

Work? Work...oh crap! I forgot all about work today! Crap, crap, CRAP! My boss is going to be soooo mad if I'm late for work. I quickly shot up from my bed and dashed to my closet. I threw close out that I wasn't looking for till my work clothes caught my eye. I grabbed them and ran back to my bed to place them on it. I unbutton my laced up nightgown and threw it on the floor. I grabbed a bra from my drawers and snapped it on me as I reached for my black silky dress. Once I carefully pulled it over me I grabbed my black flats and put those on instead of the heels my coworkers got for me. They always hurt my toes. I had no room to move them around. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my long dark chocolate brown hair out. I put on my shiny diamond earrings and a necklace that matches them. Once I was done I moved over to my full size body mirror to take a look at myself. The dress was short in the front but growing longer as it went to the back. Revealing my tanned skin on my legs. I grabbed a long sleeve jacket and put it on as I headed out to the bathroom. Probally should hav brushed my teeth in here first but oh well. Once I was done with that I went downstairs where Chara was waiting egearly for me.

"Finally, how long does it take you to get ready?" She said staring at me with annoyance as I walked up to her. 

"Thanks for no complimate." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and get into the car." Chara said as she opened the door for us to go outside and head to the car. 

Ok so my sister isn't always nice but she comes around when she has to, just not all the time. Hehehe...

 

When we arrived at the 20 story building in front of us I got out of the car and said my goodbyes to Chara as she headed off to her work. I walked inside the busy building and made my way through the crowd into the elevator. Sure enough it was crowded in there too. Once I reached my floor, I quickly shot out of the elevator and turned a corner. I leaned against a wall gaining back my breath. Being stuck and squished in a elevator for 15 minutes is not exactly the funnest thing there is. 

"I see you're finally here." Said a deep smoothing voice. 

I jumped back a little when I heard them speak. I settled down a little when I noticed it was just Jack. 

"Hey Jack." I waved to him. "You gave me quite a scare there."

"What I normally do, isn't it?" he gave sly smirk while waving off to me.

After he left I walked down the hall turned a left then a right then went all the way down to the end of the hall where our boss works. I approached the door carefully and placed my hand on the door knob. I started to rethink my options on telling him what had happened when my coworkers and I were working on a new bar place. But at last, it was my job to tell him anything and everything if something went wrong. I turned the knob and slowly peeked inside the room. Once the door was fully opened I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the desk where my boss was at. He was sitting in his black leathery chair facing out a window. I politely coughed to get his attention but he didn't move. 

"Uh, sir." I said standing beside him. "I'm here to tell you what had happened at yesterdays working progess."

With that he turned towards me, and his eyes, they had purple underneath them as if he hasn't been getting enough sleep. His eyes were also half drooped as if he was about to fall into a deep sleep and never wake up from it. My eyes everted down towards his hand. He was carrying in it but I couldn't find out what. When I grabbed a hold of his hand he took it back quickly. My eyes widen with shock when I caught a quick glimpse of what he had in his hand. A orange container containing pain killers and they almost looked empty. Has he been swallowing them? How many has he had already? On quick instinct I asked him.

"Sir, what- how many of those pills have you had?" I pointed towards the container he had in his hand. 

He tighten his grip on the pills before mumbling something. I couldn't hear what he said though. 

"Um, sir, what did you say?" I asked trying my best to act polite even though my heart was pounding a little faster than what it was suppose to be.

Once again he mumbled and the only thing I could pick up was mount. Mount what though? 

"Mount what?" I asked as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. 

He turned his chair towards me and looked me straight in the eyes. Not once looking at all as he begin to speak. 

"Mount Ebott." He said." It's a place where people go to get rid of their problems, but instead they get rid of themselves and are never to be seen again." 

I was confused. He didn't make much sense in what he was saying. Not good explaining like he usually would do. 

"Sir ca-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Please, we've known each other for 3 years now. Call me by my real name. Do I have to tell you again?" He continued staring at me with out batting an eye. 

"Sorry sir- err I mean Zach." I stared down at my flats before looking up again. 

He was once again staring out the window in his own little world. 

"Zach," I got his attention back," could you explain more clearly about Mount Ebott please?"

I waited for him to answer as minutes passed by but nothing happened. I was about to ask again but then he got up and walked over to a brown door on the side of the wall. He opened it slightly not letting me see what was inside and grabbed something. Once he grabbed a hold of the item he came back to his desk and sat down. He stared at the paper he had in his hands before leaning over his desk and handing me the paper. I looked down and saw it was a photo. A photo with a women, wearing a pretty yellow sundress with a big white hat covering the top of her dirty blonde hair. Black sunglasses covering her eyes not knowing color they could be, guessing blue or green. Next to her was a man. Zach I believe. His white hair was wet and dripping down his face as his eyes glisten emerald green. His smile showing all his white teeth. He was wearing pink swimming trunks covered in yellow and white flowers. I giggled a little but then tried to hide it. Zach heard it though and laughed a little as I continued to examen the photo. The last person I saw was little girl. She looked to be 7 or 8 wearing a pretty blue sundress almost identacle to I'm guessing her mothers dress. Her golden hair seemed to be blowing the wind while her crystal blue eyes brighten up along with her small smile. Once I was done I placed down the photo back on the desk and Zach grabbed it. He carefully placed it in his black suits' pocket holder.

"You have a beautiful family Zach." I said letting out a little laugh as I smiled at him.

"I did have one, did I?" He said as he turned to look back out the window. 

Did? What does he mean by that? What had happened to his family? He seemed to be reading my mind as he had answered my questions.

"That little girl you saw. That little girl that was my daughter. That little girl that had ventured out into the world to soon. She was taken from me to soon." He said as I saw a tears forming into his eyes as I moved my chair to sit by him. "My wife, her, and I were all hiking on a mountain. Not a complety rocky mountain. A mountain with smooth grass and many trees. A mountain they said would be perfect for a family vacation. They had lied though. Although the mountain was grassy and had many trees it was not perfect for a family vacation. It was night time when we noticed out little Emily wasn't with us. We searched every for her but we couldn't find her. She disappeared on us in plain sight. Then we heard her soothing sweet little voice. We heard her giggle and we followed it. Soon enough we found her but the fear we had in our hearts wasn't gone just yet. We saw her at the edge of a massive hole. Staring down into it as if she was trying to decide to fall or not. Soon enough she turned towards still on the edge of the hole. We tried to tell her to carefully walk towards us but she didn't move. All we could do was quiver in fear a she called out to us. There was nothing to we could do to get her to move a inch not even a centimeter. When we started walking slowly towards, she told us to stop. I could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled as us, backing away from us. She peered down into the hole before looking at us and saying her last words. She smiled and placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes as she fell back into the pitness of darkenss." 

He stopped and I saw he was on the verge of a breakdown. Before I could comfort him he continued. 

"We didn't know why she did that. All we could was scream and cry over out child who had taken her life away from herelf for some reason. It only got worse though. That day we leaned that the mountain we climbed was Mount Ebott. The very same mountain that if you climb you never come back. Meaning you'll fall down that hole even if you down want too. That mountain seems to have a mind of its own. It will drag you to it if it has too. Once my wife and I had gotten home she went straight to our room. I knocked on the door to check on her. She didn't reply. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I called for her. She didn't answer back. I was getting worried and tried to find something to break the door down or tear off the door knob. I searched everywhere and found a hammer. I ran straight back to our room and hit the knob hard with the hammer it didn't break off though. I finally put all my worryness and rage into the last hit as hit broke off. I slammed the door open only to see something I'll never forget. My wife, my beautiful precious wife had killed herself just like our daughter. She had a rope around her neck as the other end was tied on the ceiling fan. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Red deep marks were incarved into her neck. Her hands had deep cuts and blood dripping from it as stained glass was sticking out of her on her legs and arms. Her left eye was dangling out of its eye socket as deep dark red gushy blood squirted out from it. I had to run to the bathroom and lean over the toilet for hours before calling the police." He finally finished his disturbing but yet sorrowful story. 

I had wanted to comfort him so bad as I saw him fighting so hard to not bawl in front of me. He didn't want to revisit that horrible memory and I could tell. 

He sighed before his face shifted to a serious one. " I don't want you to ever and I mean EVER go to that mountain." He pointed outside the window to a mountain filled with flowers and trees before looking back at me." Cause that mountain will take you and everyone you love away. No longer to be heard or seen. You'll be forgotten. So don't ever go there , ok."

After the story he had told me I agreed with a nod and stood up. As I was about to leave I remembered I had to tell him my report. I opened the door and turned back to him.

"Oh, and Zach, there was a fight between commander 2 and Jack." I said as I looked at him waiting for a reply.

"I'll take care of it." He sais as he released a long sigh, as if he finally released something off his chest that's been lingering for a long time.

Before I shut the door I said one last thing." I'm sorry about your family Zach. I bet they loved you dearly." I shut the but not until I heard Zach say one last.

"There's a big journey coming for you Frisk. Stay careful." And with that I carried on with the rest of my day. 

I made a note to check more on this so called Mount Ebott. The other thing that lingered in my mind was the jouney he said was coming for me. Don't worry Zach, I'll be careful. I promise.


	2. Mt. Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after one visit, she felt it. Day after day she felt it. Once Chara and her go on a walk they end up at the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late sry!!! My grandparents were usin my laptop so I hav to do this on my phone.....Anyways!!! Enjoy!!!

I plopped myself on my bed and tried to get comfortable. Didn't work though. Today at work was tiring and strange. Although there was lots of people most of my coworkers from the other day didn't show up. Jack was the only one who did. So I'm guessing Zach would have to have a talk with him and the other tomorrow about their 'little' fight. I sat up and looked around my room. It was messy from this morning. Clean clothes scattered everywhere, drawers were left out and open. My bed was a mess too. Sheets were undone and covers were flung to the ground. My pillow somehow ended up underneath my bed. Knowing me, I like to keep my room clean, unlike Chara. She'll just throw stuff on the ground and have nothing to do with it. Heck, I went into her room one day and there was a pile for trash in one corner. Dirty clothes in another corner. Clean jumbled up clothiers in another and her filthy messy bed in the last corner. Right now though it is spotless. I made her clean it the other day. I got up and started picking up my clean clothes. Returning them back to their rightful hangers nice and nearly. 15 minutes passed and my room was spotless. I sat back down on my bed and grabbed my phone from my desk. I started playing games until I got bored. Then I remembered I had to check up on Mount Ebott. I swiftly and quickly typed in its name but nothing came up. That's weird, if it's well known home come there's nothing showing up. I checked my wifi and saw it was good with all full bars. Hm? I tried again but still nothing showed up. I put my phone down and headed back to my closet. I had to get out of this dress, right now! I carefully took off my dress and lauded it in my dirty clothes basket. I kicked off my flats and laid them side by side with my other shoes. I grabbed a white tank top and put that on. I grabbed black jogging pants and a maroon jacket. I put on my jogging puts them my jacket. I bent down to pick up my black sneakers and put those on. I was about to walk out but then remembered to grab my phone. Once I did I headed out into the living.

"So she's still not here is she?" I muttered to myself as I headed towards the front door.

Before she could open the door, right then and now came a exhausted Chara bursting in. Her hair was crazy and sticking up everywhere. She seemed to sag a little instead of standing up straight. She slowly moved to the leather brown couch and slumped down on it.

"You won't  _believe_ what I had to do today." She said while leaning her head back. 

"What did you do?" 

"NOTHING." She shouted.

"Sheesh, no need to be rude." I crossed my arms while heading over to sit by her. 

"No, I mean, I actually did nothing. They had nothing for me to do today so they just let me have a day off." She said while finally sitting up straight. 

 

"Soo, you're exhausted because you did nothing." I stated more than ask.

 

"Well no, I mean- I did do something-" I cut her off.

 

"Which was?" I raised a eyebrow at her. 

 

"If you just hold your horses then I'll-" Once again I cut her off.

 

"Don't have horses." I said while a sly smirk grew on my face. 

 

"Do you have stars?" She asked while looking me straight in the eye. Tightening her right hand into a fist.

 

I took that as my cue to shut up now. She then turned towards the television and turned it on. I wasn't in the mood to watch TV so I got up and started waking towards the front door. 

 

"And may I ask where you're going?" Chara said while crossing her arms, still looking at the TV. 

 

I hesitate for a moment. "I'm..just going for a- uh- a walk..to get-uh..um.. ice cream." Stupid Frisk, you never were a good lier. 

 

She looked at me and I could tell she was debating to either believe me or not. In the end she told me to be back before midnight. I quickly said ok and dashed out the front door. I walked through the quiet park taking in the beautiful view of all the pretty blooming flowers. I picked a yellow daisy and tucked it behind my ear as I continued my walk. Once I reached my destination I looked up. The mountain was most certainly tall and covered in plenty of trees. One could get lost in there, no doubt about it. I kept staring up at it. Wondering if I should get closer or not. I chose not to remembering the promise I made to Zach. But that didn't stop me from taking a couple more steps. Then I felt it. A felt a tug inside of me, pushing me forward to the mountain. The very same mountain that Zach had lost his daughter at. He told me it will get you to go to it ether you go by yourself stupidity or it will drag you too it. This feeling I had. This must be the feeling of it dragging me towards it. It was only a little a mount of a tug. Enough for me to control. I stepped back relizing I've gone farther than I wanted too. I didn't want to end up facing what the poor little girl ended up facing. She was so young too. Why would she have been pushed along to climb and fall into Mount Ebott. I looked long and hard at the very tip top of the mountain. I've must of been hanging around that mountain longer than I thought. It was dark and I checked my phone. 1:37. Uh oh. Waaaay past the time I was suppose to be home. Crap crap crap! Chara is going to be sooo mad! I took one last look at the mountain before letting go of the tug inside of me and sprinted off home. I walked through the park, street lights shining down on me while bugs flew all around them. I'd put on my jackets' hoodie so my ears wouldn't get cold but also to make me seem more comfortable. I never had liked walking at night by myself ever since.....that night. I removed the horrible memory from my head and continued walking. Then I footsteps. Really close behind me. I kept walking but faster now. The steps seemed to speed up too. I stopped and was starting to breath hard. The footsteps slowed down until they were right behind me. I turned around slowly getting ready to throw a hit at who ever was behind me. I was face to face with the person and.....

 

"Jack, is that you?" I looked up and squinted my eyes. My breathing went still as my heart pounded out of my chest. 

 

"The one and only." He said while taking off his hoodie." Say, what are you doing up so late?" 

 

I growled and punched him in the arm." You freaking scared me you jerk." 

 

"Don't I always." He said while giving off a playful smile. "Plus your punches are weak. You really should head to the gym." 

 

"Yeah yeah, listen I need to head home now. Can I uh get a ride please?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down my arms. 

 

He smiled and led me to his car. Once I arrived home I waved him a goodbye and he rode off in his shiny red corvette. I slowly closed the door not wanting to wake my sister and tip toed to my room. Who would have known. There was a note on my door from my sister. 

 

_Not So Dear Annoying Sister,_

_I told you to be home at 12. 12 precisely! What do you do! Stay outside past 12! Don't ever do that again. I don't know what would happen if you were gone too. Now go to bed! Idiot._

_From, Chara_

 

See, I told you she'll come around when she needs too. I walked inside my room leaving the note dangling on my door. I didn't have enough energy to change so I just plopped on my bed and snuggled up until I felt my eyes go heavy. I shut them and drifted off into dream world.

 

 

 

Everyday. Every single day. I would visit that-that stupid mountain! That freaking mountain. I can't leave it alone. It's driving me insane. The tugging and pushing. It's just-just- ugh annoying me! I wish I would have never went to go visit that stupid mountain. Why can't it just leave me alone? All I did was visit once and now it's getting me to go see it everyday. And I can't stop myself. I want to get closer and closer but I can't. I don't want anything happening to me, Chara, nor my friends. Stupid stupid stupid Mount Ebott! Just leave me alone. Ugh!!! I sat there curled up on my bed. Fighting against the urge to just go. Go back to that mountain. Run and run and don't stop. Just keep going. But I didn't. I couldn't go. I couldn't let the mountain drag me towards it. It knew I didn't want anything to do with it. So it's trying to make me go to it. Make me find something to have a reason to go to it. I should have been more careful. The promise I made to Zach. The promise that said I'll be careful. That promise. That was long broken by now. I never liked breaking promises. They also felt so dirty to me. More than lieing. I never like lieing either. But I lied that one day to Chara just to get a closer look at that darn mountain. I placed my hands on my head and shook it around. Later on I started hearing voices in my head. They mostly started in my sleep. But now, well, I'm hearing them while I'm awake. If I'm doing anything. Work, taking a showering, fixing breakfast. Anything! Sooner or later I can't dodge it forever. I know I can't. Chara has notice I've been acting different and would try to get me to talk to her. She thinks something bad happened to me that night I'd gotten home late. I just simply ignored her and went to my room. I can't- won't give in to it. I won't...I won't..I-I...I..I have too. None of this will stop unless I do. I don't won't to go alone though. I'll have to trick Chara into going. Ask her to go on a walk. It's just as simple as that.

 

"Perfect." I said while jumping up to my closet. 

 

I looked everywhere to find my new sweater. There it was. Nicely hooked on a pink hanger way in the back not touching anything else. Although why would I put something new in the way back? Oh well. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and blue short shorts to put on. I carefully took off my night gown and threw it in the dirty clothes pile I've made ever since I started hearing voices. I guickly put on my sweater. It was ocean blue with two magenta striped along the mid section of me. It was not to tight but yet loose a laugh for my comfort. I slipped on my black leggings adjusting it around to make it feel comfortable. I put my shorts over them and button it. My sweater seemed to hang over it a little bit that was ok. It made me seem..cute a little. I grabbed a pair of brown hiking boots and tied them on me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Almost done. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed out my long hair. Takes me at least 5-10 minutes to brush it. My hair was all the way to the end of my bottom. I grabbed a pair of gold heart earrings and put them on, along with the matching heart locket. I looked again in the mirror and felt proud of myself. I really loved the way I looked. Once again though I forgot to brush my teeth first. Let's go. I had brushed my teeth and went downstairs to find Chara already dressed and waitin at the door. 

 

"Chara what are you-" Before I cou finish my shock sentence she barged in.

 

"Thought you wanted to go out for a walk." She said resting both her hands on her hips.

 

I was also shocked to see she was almost wearing exactly what I was wearing. The only differences was that her sweater was lime green with 1 single yellow strip across her mid section. Her shorts were brown and not blue like mine. Our hair was the same length but her hair was a brighter brown than mine but still. We almost looked identical. She had white skin and I had tanned skin. Her eyes were a blood red color that sparkled everyone sunlight hit them, while mine were a deep dark brown color that shadowed a black in it when the sun beamed on them from different angles. Hehe same differences. I gazed up at her. My smile grew and grew and my eyes beamed with excitement. My plan was going to work. 

 

"Let's go!" I shouted while grabbing her hand. 

 

I dashed all the way to the park. Before we could reach it though, I felt a slight heavyweight holding me back. I stopped and turned around to see Chara bending over breathing hard. Oh crap. I forgot I was holding on to her. Hehehe...

 

"You..uh..ok there?" I asked while getting closer. 

 

"Oh, I'm just...perfectly...fine." She said sarcastically while huffing between words.

 

"Hehe..he..uh...sorry Chara. I'm just excited you know." Excited to finally just go to that mountain and get rid of the pushing that has been happening.

 

She looked at me, her Ames crossed, and eyes squinted. That look was never good. It meant she was really catching on to something or she was going to force you to tell her. Either kinda the same. All I know is I've never liked that looked. 

 

"Tell me what's going on. Now." She commanded as she walked up to my right side. 

 

I tried to find an excuse but nothing was coming up. She looked at me with the same look as we kept walking closer and closer to the mountain. Come on Frisk think! Just think! Why don't you just tell her what's going on. Oh yeah that will totally make you seem better. She already thinks you're going crazy. Just-just..oh...were here! Finally! 

 

"Chara, nothing's going on." I said while looking up at the mountain. 

 

It was coated in a brilliantly shades of orange and yellow as the sun staring setting. The trees swayed in the wind as if they were welcoming me with a dance. The flowers scent was lingering in the air and I took a deep breath in. I exhaled and kept on looking up at the top of Mount Ebott. Soon enough I saw Chara turning towards the mountain trying to figure out what I was staring at. She tracked my eyes and saw I was looking at the top of the mountain. In the corner of my eye I saw her stiffen up and the angry face she once had was placed with a...fearful one? She's never been scared since... She grabbed my hand and looked at me. 

 

"So you've been feeling it too, huh?" She said. I turned to her with a calm expression. 

 

"Yeah, I have."

 

"Why didn't you tell me though?" She crossed her arms and put a worried face on. 

 

I averted her gaze and looked back at the Mt. Ebott." Well I thought you would think I was crazy."

 

She didn't say anything but instead something hit me in the back of my head and I stumbled forwards.

 

"OWW! What the heck Chara!" I rubbed the back of my head and winced at the fast shock that went through my body when I touched the burning area.

 

"Idiot!" She shouted." You had me worried! It doesn't if I though you would be crazy! You can still tell me anything!"

 

I saw tears wanting to burst out but I saw her fighting them back. I wanted to tell her sorry but she quickly looked back at the mountain. She looked...scared again. Does she know what happened here? Then, out of nowhere, I felt that push inside of me. Telling me go. Now. I turned to Chara who seemed to be transfixed on whatever was at the top. Just go. Now. No no NO. I said I would go, but I change my mind. I don't want to go up there. Just. No. There it was again. The push. The tug. The feeling inside of me was ready to burst out any minute now. I turned back to Chara and...she said I can feel it too, right? So that means. 

 

"Chara.." She looked at me and nodded. 

 

"I know, but we can't fight it forever." 

 

And she was right. Any second now I was going to start running. Running for my life just to get to the top of this god dang mountain. The tugging was getting stronger and I felt my feet move in there own. No no no... Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it! I shut my eyes tight then reopened them.

 

 

 

Don't.

 

 

 

 

I took off in a full out sprint. Why? Why was it me? I didn't look behind me to know Chara was running right after me. I kept running and running. Don't look back. Don't go back. Keep going. Keep running. I ran through the beautiful flowers at the bottom of the mountain. Chara and I crushing them with our feet as we kept running to whatever this mountain wanted to show us. Tall grass was up ahead mixed with tall trees. Just keep going forward. Just keep going straight. My hair flipped and flew in the wind as I ran to the top. I only looked back once to see if Chara was with me and she was. A couple feet behind but still in eye sight. When I looked back up there was a tall tree up ahead. I took a quick turn and tripped over my boots. Rolling on to my side. Whatever was up there clearly didn't want me to stop to check and see if I was ok. I got back up and saw Chara run past me. No sisterly help either. I wasn't at her though. This stupid mountain was the cause of it in the first place. I ran at full speed again catching up to Chara. Now we ran in side by side. We were almost to the top. Out breathing was heavy but we didn't stop. Almost there. Something inside of me have an extra push and I started running faster. Ran past my sister and didn't slow down or look back. The last time I looked back I almost ran into a tree. I took that as I warning to not look back anymore. There was a couple more trees up ahead and I zipped past them. I started to slow down as soon as I saw a giant black hole in the ground. I was at the tip top of the mountain now. Chara soon arrived a couple seconds behind me. She walked up to my side to see what I was looking at. Her eyes grew big when she saw the black pit in the ground. So this is the hole Emily fell down in isn't it. I got down on my knees to take a closer look and to my surprise so did Chara. We leaned our heads over the edge careful not to fall in. Then that same tug was in me again. But this time it was weak. But yet strong. We're was this powerful strongness coming from? I started looking more over the edge then my hand slip. My body fell over the edge but my hands caught a hold of a root. Chara looked quickly over at me and tried to give me her hand. I grabbed it but then she started struggling trying to get me back up.

 

"Just-ugh...hold on!" She said. She tried pulling again but something went totally wrong. 

 

"Chara-watch out!" I shouted but it was to late. She then slipped and was holding on to me with one hand. I was dangling in the pit only holding on to Charas' hand while she now had her arm on the soil at the top trying to pull both of us up. I can she was struggling and my grip on her hand loosen. She tighten her grip though. Then I heard it. I heard the little girls voice. 

 

"Fall." She said. "It'll be ok. Just fall." 

 

I looked up at Chara who seemed to have a shocked expression on her face from the little girl had just said. I looked down at endless pit. But maybe it wasn't endless. Maybe there was an end. A different way out. I looked back up at Chara who was still struggling. A smile grew in my face.

 

"Let go." I said.

 

She looked down at me with an expression as if I said the stupidest thing in the world.

 

"Let go Chara." I said again.

 

"Are you crazy?!" She shouted. She had almost lost her grip but kept holding on. "We're going to die if I let go!"

 

"Chara." I said calmly." Trust me." 

 

I looked at her again. My eyes were stinging to let out tears but I wouldn't let them fall. Another smile grew on my face. She looked at me and her eyes were looking back and forth in both of mine. She tighten her grip once more and so did I as we closed our eyes as she let go of the mountain letting us fall down into darkness of the pit. Our hands still gripped on to each other. Not once letting the other go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa....yyaaaa....really late...it's like 1:02 am were I am....

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make it seem gruesome....heh...lol anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!! Another one will be uploaded tomorrow ok!!! :) !!!Buh Bye For Now!!!


End file.
